Alistair and Bunny
by VickyT36
Summary: Telling the story of how Bunny and Alistair got married, and had their daughter.


**Alistair and Bunny  
**

Alistair, Bunny, Kitty, Lizzie, and Maddie had just climbed out of the Well of Wonder. They had just finished their Alice in Wonderland story. "Well, that was an amazing story." said Alistair.

"Yeah, it was nice being Queen of Wonderland, but now I'm ready to do something new." said Lizzie. "And what's that Lizzie?" asked Kitty. "I've decided to start my own magazine." explained Lizzie.

"That'll be a great read, Dad's left me his tea shop. What are you going to do Kitty?" said Maddie. "Well, I was thinking of going into law." answered Kitty. "You mean you're gonna be lawyer?" asked Bunny.

"No, I mean a police officer." said Kitty. "I see, how about you Alistair?" asked Lizzie. "I'm thinking about opening up my own book store." said Alistair. "Nice, what're you going to do, Bunny?" asked Kitty.

"I think I may go to nursing school, and become a nurse." said Bunny. "Medical field that's nice." complimented Alistair, and Bunny blushed. They all did a group hug, and left, except for Bunny and Alistair.

"Well, it was nice doing a story with you, Alistair." Said Bunny, rubbing her arm. "Yeah, you too." Said Alistair. "So I guess I'll see you around. Good luck with your bookstore." Said Bunny. "Thanks, and good luck at nursing school." Said Alistair.

And the two went their separate ways. A few weeks later Alistair was in the process of setting up his book store, and Bunny was in her nursing classes.

However their minds were elsewhere. As Alistair was putting books on the shelves, he thought about Bunny, wondering what she was doing.

Bunny was in her nursing class, as the teacher was demonstrating how to properly apply gauze to a broken leg, she thought about Alistair. The two liked each other a lot, but neither of them were too shy to admit their feelings.

* * *

 **Four years later**

Alistair's book store was in bloom and Bunny was now an emergency room nurse at Ever After General Hospital. One day, Alistair was putting some books on the top shelf, using a step ladder. But while he was putting the books up, he reached over too far, and fell off the ladder.

"Mr. Wonderland, are you okay?" asked one of his workers. "(Groans), fine. Oww." said Alistair, as he got up. "What's wrong?" "My wrist, I think I might have hurt it." explained Alistair.

The worker looked at his wrist, it looked like it was starting to swell. "You better go to the emergency room." she said. "All right, luckily it's only a few blocks away, keep an eye on the store, until I get back." said Alistair, and he left.

When he got to the e.r., he checked it, they gave him a number, and sat and waited. Finally a nurse called him, and escorted him to a treating section of the e.r. After a few more minutes of waiting, he heard someone come in.

"Oh, hey, I had a little spill...Bunny?" said Alistair, when he looked up he saw Bunny. "Alistair." said Bunny, happily, as she hugged him. Alistair tried to hug her back, but cringed.

"It's great to see you too, but I am here for a reason." he said a little strained. "Oh, sorry, what's the problem?" she asked. "I took a spill down on my step ladder, and hurt my wrist." he explained.

The doctor came in, and asked Alistair if he could move it. He could, but it hurt to do so. "Swelling, soreness, slightly changing colors. It could be a sprain, but let's take an x-ray just to be sure." said the doctor.

Bunny bought a wheelchair, and wheeled him down to the x-ray lab. "So what've you been up to?" asked Bunny. "Well, I opened my book store, it's pretty popular." said Alistair.

"Nice, I'd have to drop by sometimes." said Bunny. "I'd like that." After an x-ray, they discovered that Alistair's wrist wasn't broken, but just sprained. They put it in a splint, and told him to come back in a few weeks.

"Bye, Alistair see you around." said Bunny. "Bye." said Alistair. "You know him, Nurse Blanc?" asked the doctor. "We went to high school together, and we were the Alice and White Rabbit in the Alice and Wonderland story." explained Bunny.

"I see." said the doctor. A couple days later, Bunny came into Alistair's book store. "Bunny you came." Said Alistair. "Well you visited me at my work, so I thought I'd visit you here. And it's a very nice bookstore." Said Bunny looking around.

"Thanks." said Alistair. "How's your wrist doing?" asked Bunny. "It's feeling better." "That's good." He then showed her around the store, and then they decided to go get some tea.

They went to none other than Maddie's Tea Shop. "Hey, guys." greeted Maddie, as the two walked in. "Hey, Maddie." they both said. Soon they were sitting down with tea, talking.

"So Bunny, I was thinking, would you want to go out sometimes?" asked Alistair. "Go out, you...you mean like this?" asked Bunny. "No...I meant like a...date." Alistair stuttered nervously.

Bunny looked surprised, then blushed. "Sure...I'd like that." "That's great, cause I have tickets for a movie tonight, if you want to go." said Alistair. "I'd love to." answered Bunny.

* * *

That night to the two went to the movies, afterwards they decided to go for a walk in the park. And when the night was over, he took her home. "I had a really nice time, Alistair." said Bunny.

"So did I, we should do it again." said Alistair. "Yeah, I'd like that." said Bunny. Alistair gave her a kiss on the cheek, and left. Bunny just stood there, and gently touched the spot on her cheek that he kissed.

After that night the two began going out frequently, and the two soon became girlfriend and boyfriend. After about three months of dating, Alistair paid a visit to Fairy Tale Endings Retirement home.

Once he got there he went to find the White Rabbit. "Uh, Mr. Blanc?" he asked. Suddenly an old white rabbit hopped out from a room, and turned into an old man. "Well, hello there Alistair." said the White Rabbit.

"Hello, sir." said Alistair. "So how was the story?" asked the White Rabbit. "It was good, just like you guys did it." said Alistair. "So what brings you here?" "Well, you know I've been dating...er...seeing your daughter Bunny for a while, right?" asked Alistair.

"Yes, she's spoken of you when she visits." he said. "Well, sir, I came her to ask you something." said Alistair. "And what's that?" asked the White Rabbit. "Well, Mr. Blanc, I was wondering...can I have permission to...marry your daughter?" Alistair asked nervously.

The White Rabbit stood there quiet for a moment, and the silence made Alistair even more nervous. "Well, Alistair...you have my permission." he finally said.

Alistair looked both thrilled and shocked. "Really?" he asked. The White Rabbit nodded, and said, "Whenever she comes she always says how happy she is when she 's with you. And I do wish for her happiness, and if you make her happy, then you deserve to be her husband."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Blanc, I promise you won't regret it." said Alistair, shaking the White Rabbit's hand. "Well what is going on here?" asked a voice. The two turned around to see Alice.

"Hi, Mom." said Alistair. "There's my Alistair." said Alice, hugging her son. "What brings you here?" "Well, I was just asking Mr. Blanc's permission to marry Bunny." Alistair explained.

"And I just gave it to him." answered the White Rabbit. Alice squealed. "My little boy's going to get married." she said, hugging her son again. When he left the home, he went straight to the jewelry store to buy a ring.

"Need help, sir?" asked the clerk. "I'm looking for the right ring for the perfect woman." said Alistair. "Well, if you're looking for something nice, may I suggest this section?"

"Hmm, these are nice, but a little out of my price range." "Then how about these, not so expensive, but still nice." "These are perfect, I'll take...that one." said Alistair, pointing to a small diamond ring that was faint teal color.

"Wonderful choice." said the clerk, he took it out of the case, put it in a box, and gave it to him. Alistair paid, and left. That night, he took Bunny out to a really fancy restaurant.

"This is a really nice night." said Bunny. "Yeah, really...great." said Alistair. "Is something wrong, you've been a little quiet this evening?" asked Bunny. "Oh, fine, just a little nervous." he explained.

"About what?" "Well, Bunny these past three months have been the best of my life, and I really love being with you." said Alistair, as he pulled out the little black box.

Bunny's eyes grew wide with shock. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Bunny Blanc...would you marry me?" he asked, as he got down on one knee, and opened the box.

Bunny's hand flew up to her mouth, she was in shock. Finally she answered. "Yes." Alistair slipped the ring onto her finger, and the two hugged. The whole restaurant applauded for the newly engaged couple.

* * *

Five months later, former classmates, and their parents sat in the audience to see the wedding of Alistair and Bunny. Alistair stood at the alter in his black tuxedo, Hunter, Dexter, Hopper were his groomsmen.

On the other side, Maddie, Lizzie, and Kitty stood there as Bunny's bridesmaids. Then the organ started playing "here comes the bride", and down the aisle came the White Rabbit, escorting Bunny.

When they got to the alter, the two hugged, and he let Bunny stand next to Alistair. Madame Yaga read from the book, and explained why they were there and all. "Now do you Alistair Wonderland take Bunny Blanc to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, for better or for worse, till death do you part?" she asked.

"I do." answered Alistair. "And do you Bunny Blanc take Alistair to be your lawfully wedded husband, though sickness and in health, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"

"I do." answered Bunny. "I pronounce this couple husband and wife." said Madame Yaga, and the two kissed, and the audience applauded. Neither thought no other day could be as perfect as this.

* * *

 **Three years and nine months later  
**

The two were at the at the hospital, Bunny was in bed looking sweaty and tired, but they both looked happy. "Bunny you were great." said Alistair. "Thanks, so were you." said Bunny.

Then a nurse came in carrying a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. "Here she is." she said, handing it to Alistair. He sat in a chair next to the bed, handed the bundle to Bunny, and the two carefully unfolded the bundle.

They finally saw their baby's face. "Look at her Alistair she's perfect." said Bunny. The baby was pale, and had thin strands of white hair on her head. "She really is." agreed Alistair.

Then there was knock at the door. "Come in." said Bunny. The door opened to reveal Alice and the White Rabbit. "Can we see our granddaughter?" asked Alice. "Sure come in." said Bunny.

The two came in, and adored the little baby in Bunny's arms. "She's precious." said Alice. "Absolutely perfect." added the White Rabbit. "So what's her name?" asked Alice.

"We don't have one yet." said Alistair. "Well, while you're thinking just look at that weather." said the White Rabbit. It was the beginning of December, and already snow was coming down like crazy.

"It's like a winter wonderland." said Alice. "That's it." said Bunny. "What's it?" asked Alistair. "Winter, that's the perfect name for her." explained Bunny. Alistair took another look at his daughter, who's eyes were now open, and looking around the room, and then thought.

"Yeah, Winter's perfect for her." he said. "Then it's settled, her name is Winter Wonderland." said the White Rabbit. Little Winter smiled at the sound of her new name.

"I think she likes her name." said Alice. "Well Winter, you're going to have a great life here in Ever After." said Bunny. Winter continued smiling and cooing, as she was adored by her new family.

 **The End, plz review and comment, and keep an eye out for other couple stories, and also there's a poll on my profile regarding ever after elementary, check it out**


End file.
